The Tainted One
by titus935
Summary: What happens when a strange man comes to the mystery shack. Wendy gets a gun. You can find out by reading this.
1. Chapter 1

What up dude's? I remember it. It was late September. My father left. He told me "you better learn fast, you better learn it young. Because someday never comes". It was in April. The day I left. I wasn't even there, because there was many things I didn't know". The first thing I remember was realizing I didn't know. My dad always smiled and told me "Someday never comes"-My life story

It was a crummy day in the falls. It was raining and pouring and Grunkle Stan was snoring. "What are we gonna do today" Dipper inquired. "I think we should play that board game Grunkle Stan doesn't want us to play. Then a "knock, Knock" rang out. "Not it" said the twins in near synchronization, but as Dipper was the Beta twin he was half a Nano-second. "Yes" Mabel said while doing a fist pump. "Aw man, best two out of tree" Dipper inquired. "Aheh" Mabel said while shaking her head and beaming.

Dipper trudged to the door and opened it. There was a tall man in a black suit and a white face. Dipper shrieked and bolted to the mirror maze and hid in the corner and began eating Milky Ways.

"Heh Heh, Little kids" cackled the Man while taking the white face mask. He looked in the living room and said "Anybody here" he questioned while wringing his hat out. "Hey there Slender Man" said Mabel with a grin. "What" he questioned. "It's a guy who molests you and steals you" Mabel whispered in the man's ear. "Heh, sounds like my cousin Reggie" he said with a chuckle. "Hey kid, you think I can stay here for a night" he queried. "Well you'll have to go ask Grunkle Stan" Mabel replied.

The man went around the corner and met Wendy. "Howdy do, young lady" The man said to Wendy with the intensions of shaking her hand. "Meh, okay boss" She said while shaking his hand and thinking it was Stan. As soon as the first to shakes she got wide eyed and her mind went blank for a millisecond. "Uh, yes sir" she said obediently. "Good girl" the man exclaimed with glee and with a sneer.

He then left and Wendy grabbed one of Stan's guns from the closet and went in front of the twins. "Hah, whattya doin' Wendir" said Mabel in an Oregon Trail dude. Wendy then put the barrel to her head a shot.

Well what do you think happened audience? Well you'll find out in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

On a note, I am now 15 and I am technically criminally insane. and Bill is my least favorite character.

Wendy blew her brains(finally blowing something else) all over the shack's walls. The twins were horrified by the incident. Mabel was gonna get PTSD and Dipper would get a terrible case of the blues. Mabel went into Sweater town, and Dipper threw up all over the floor. "What's all the ruckus here dude's" Said Soos. Then Soos seen Wendy's corpse.  
Dippers sadness then went to anger"We need to catch up to shady fellow" said Dipper. The trio jumped up and charged out of the door and caught up to the stranger and they all attempted to tackle him in unison. Then a flash of white light erupted.  
They were now in free fall. Soos was lucky enough to fall on to a ledge, but the twins wern't so fortunate. After a couple of minute of free fall Mabel got impaled on a spike and Dipper broke all of his bones when hitting another ledge. The man in black then came and made a motion with his finger and the twins rised up again. "So, you kids. Wanna taste H2SO4" said the stranger. "The twins were skeptical at first and Mabel raised her hand. The man made a pointing motion at Mabel's hand and a glass of H2SO4 appeared. She chugged it down, after all a free fall is hard work. Then she began to choke and gag. It was actually Sulpheric acid. "Heh, little kids" Said the glasses man. "What did you do to her" Demanded Dipper. The man then pointed at Dipper and he began to convulse(when you began to shake uncontrollably) and then he exploded.  
The man then made a finger motion and revived them. They were shocked at this. "So kids, you know my cousin, William?" Queried the man. "Who" said the twins in unison. "The annoying"Demon" that you guys meddled with. You know,he ain't a demon. I will show you a demon" said the man. He then lifted his hand and a hole appeared deep beneath them. Black, charred demons began pouring out of the crevice. They were snapping at the twins until Dipper pleaded no more. "Very well" said the man. "So you know him, His nick name among us is Bill"


	3. Chapter 3

What up dude's? This is Titus.

"So first off. Bill wants to seem "cool" by saying he is a demon" The man said. "So what is he"asked Mabel. "Well He can be considered a fallen angel, but that ment he did a crime so hanous that he was kicked out of god's kingdom. You see Dipper, there is a god. And as I recall it you lost your faith when your aunty died and when you had to go to Gravity Falls. You see there is not only science or only religon, it is a mixture of both. Like clay powder and nitroglycerin" the man monoluged. "What are you talking about" Asked an enraged Dipper. "There is no god(I wish I don't have to put this)"Yelled Dipper. "Oh contraire" said the man. "Without a god there would have been nothing at all. The scientists are correct, at first there was nothing. But, there was god. After Eons of just blackness he decided to make a star. It wasn't that good. Then after he made a couple more he got the hang of it. After he created an entire gallery of stars He was happy for another 100 billion years. Then the stars lives began to end one by one. Creating As you mortals call, the big bang. God tried to get the little bits of star dust but created a black hole by compressing the matter. He then had an idea, the black hole had an extreme amount of gravity so he began placng more stars, not only yellow stars but also red and blue ones. After he created billions he had his own gallaxy. After Eons he got bored and decided to place rocky gassy ones orbiting the stars. After 1001 trillion Earth years he finally created life, in the form of singual celluar bacteria. He then placed it on one of his first planets. As it was far to close to a star the organisms began to die off. This was his first taste of death, and he had no control over it. That is were he got his courteism from" Said the man. "That is complete and utter rubbish" said Dipper. "No it isn't. In his later years he made creatures and placed them on more suitable planets, such as Earth. But Earth wasn't as life suitable, it had a dense atmosphere. He began to think. He then came up with respiration and resistances. The bacteria could withstand extreme pressure and still respirate. After a couple billion years the bacteria then began to mutate into other sub-species. One form would absorb the light, multipy and create oxygen. After billions of more years those sub-species began to form into more sub-species. The oceans were then abuzz with life. Then after many of billions of years the first species to come on to land finally, well came on to land. They were very simple and were omnivores. God then created plants and even more animal life." said the man. "Nope, I am not listening to you" said Dipper. The man took his glasses of, wiped them off with a cloth and then put them back on. He then pointed at Dippers arms and began to pull them back. Dippers arms then ripped off. "You see mortal, you listen to me and you live longer" said the man with a sadistic grin.

And don't judge on my ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello people I have absoulutely no conection to. And you may say"graphs are boring!" and you'd be completely right.

"Well you may think theses omnivores are humans(I fooled you eh?), but you are completely and utterly wrong." The man said to the armless Dipper. Diper then slipped into unconsiosnes. "Your brother is a dumbass" Said the man to Mabel. "Hey you don't say that!" Mabel yelled at him and then imagined a wrecking ball came and hit the man. Then out of nowere a wrecking ball flew from behind. The man dove down and then it hit Mabel, showering blood, intestine, and bones all over the place. "Damn kids, all imagination, and no brains." Said the man. "Ecspecially yo right now Mabel" said the man to the corpses of the twins.

He then pointed at both of them and lifted his hands up, ressurecting them once again. "You guys really need to learn to keep your traps shut" said the man. By this time they began to cower and shy away. "Okay, back to my monolouge. They were just any other creature, see I got you, peson reading this, they arn't humans. But they only really surived because they could eat meat and vegitation. For a couple billion years more creatures began to come on land. But this paticular race wasn't that good enough to defend itself." The man stopped talking when he heard the twins talking. They then imagined super man laser vison like eye ray. The man pulled a mirror out of his pockey and out it in front of his face. He then heard two screams, sizziling and then silence. He put the mirror down and looked a the twins.

They had severe burns 3rd degree burns and a form of radiation sickness which would come up in a week or two, if they survived. "You kids don't know when to stop do you? And you imagined laser beams and you didn't specify which type of radiation(like light, infrared, gamma, ultravilot, and the all popular microwave.) you dumbasses just mixed all of the types of radiation and killed yourselves" said the man. The twins then painful passed. And then the man revived them.

You may be wondering were Soos is but you will have to wait or guess. And THe dude that said they were crazy and love this story and says I am the best. You are in fact the best.


	5. Chapter 5

What's my "people"?

"So you know Mr Cipher, no I am just kidding I know you do. But I sense another presence in this here "room" said the man. He then checked behind a boulder and seen Soos. "Ahhh" said Soos. He then dove from the ledge. The man then caught Soos and dropped him on top of the twins.(If you haven't noticed, he is huge compared to the puny worth less then six and a half trillion atoms of copper(a penny).

"why didn't you let him fall to his death" quried Dipper. "Well he is a man of god, unlike you two." said the man. He pulled a lollypop the size of gravity falls biggest building.(six stories) and dropped it in front of Soos.

Soos began to chew his way through the building size sweet. "you two" The man said while pointing at them. They imetiatly brought their attention to him. "Good, he said. "Have you ever noticed that the main god in many religon's are depicted with a beard? Well Zeus(not soos), Ra, and Odin. They all have beards. When God was searching the Earth he did some things that he wouldn't do today such as going in his three dimensional form. And people seen him and decided to worship him. And then the ones who were monotheistic religons survived until today, While those who were polytheistic died off or are not recognised. Yes, when they decided to make more "gods" he lost his trust in them and moved on. and also god can go all the way up to the eleventh dimmension of form which no body in the heavens or Earth can comprehend " said the man.

He then took his glasses off and wiped the water vapor off of them. "Now, you kids tried to take me down because your "crush" killed herself? Well that is how most unbelievers get un-tainted I guess" he said. "You could get her back if you do trials for me. He said while rubbing his chin.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry person who didn't like this, and I try hard to show off because it brings up brother's, cousin's, auntie's, goldfish's, original owner's, step son's, lawyer's self esteem.

The man then began to rub his chin,"Hmmmm I got idea for you. Basement has been getting overrun by demons and such" The man said. "Well we do need weapons and armor, don't we" Dipper quiried. The man than pointed at Dipper, Mabel, and Soos. Dipper suddenly got a red set of armor and a steel sword with a red sticky handle and a couple of torches. Mabel got an incredibly dark purple armor with a skull with purple,glowing eyes. Her hair was instantly braided and was tinted a light purple. She had a purple crossbow with dark goop dripping from it and a curved sword which was serrated, and she had twenty spiked balls which were ironically purple. Soos had this armor which was silver and titanium grey, the helmet had a ruby in the middle of the forehead and a saphire on his chest. He had a **Renntartsche(a huge ****shield)** and a pallidium sword which was four and a half foot and was double sided. He also had a spear which was made of the same stuff that made of the same matieriel as the armor, and it was five feet and three quarters long. He had a couple of incredibly light, dark colored shuirkens.

The man then picked them up and threw them in different directions. Soos was throm to the south, Mabel was thrown to the north, and Dipper was thrown to the east.

(Dipper) Dipper was flung into a deep cave. The ground stunk of rot and was slimy. He was glad he had gloves on. He pulled a torch from his canvas sack and lit it. He lifted it up and revealed a crimson red stone. He then looked at the ground. There was blood, guts, eyes, and rotting limbs scattered around. He was so very close to vomiting, but he had a closed faced helmet, so he held it back. He continued on down to the eery then seen something. It looked like a man. Dipper was weery about it so he pulled his sword from the sheath. He slowly creeped up to it. As he was in swinging distance it turned around. Revealing a disfigured face, sharp half foot curved teeth, and milky white eyes. It then charged at him. Dipper took one swing. It had the sword half way through it's head. It was still twitching. He pulled the sword out and thrust it through it's temple, killing it.

Dipper had the torch in the left hand and the sword in the other hand. He continued. He then took a mis-step and tumbled. He fell around twenty feet. The torch went out as soon as it fell into a pool of blood. He pulled another torch out and failed at so. After a minute or two he got a spark going. After five more minutes the spark became a flame and he had revealed another creature. It was a six eyed flying insect with obsidian sharp mandibles. It began to click the jaws and stared at him menacingly. It then flew straight at him grabbing his neck and contracting the jaws. He was being strangled and the serrated part were denting the armor. He hit the creature with the torch. It sizzled a screached. He then pulled out the sword and charged at it.

I finnish later.


End file.
